


Neutral Territory

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine knows that Bill's always wanted to watch her with another woman, but it's not something they can just do, because they can't chance someone telling the internet. (Or her family.) So she asks Courtney, because Courtney would never do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutral Territory

Christine knows that Bill's always wanted to watch her with another woman, but it's not something they can just do, because they can't chance someone telling the internet. (Or her family.) So she asks Courtney, because Courtney would never do that.

They do it in a hotel in L.A., neutral territory, and by the time Courtney and Christine are naked and kissing and touching each other, Bill's down to just his boxers, kneeling on the bed and watching them.

"You should kiss him," Christine says.

Courtney comes to him after a moment, straddles him, kisses him.

Bill kisses her the way he would kiss Christine if she were naked in his lap, hand in her hair, the other curving over her hip.

He's hard, and she has to feel it, the way they're pressed so close together, her naked cunt over his boxers. He knows she does when she moves, rubs against him.

He didn't notice it while he was kissing Courtney, but Christine's moved, so she's behind him, breasts pressing into his back, one arm around him, between him and Courtney, and the other all the way around Courtney.

"I bought condoms," Christine says into his ear.

Bill stills, stops kissing Courtney, opens his eyes.

Courtney's looking right back at him. "Yes," she says.

She moves only long enough for Bill to get his boxers off and a condom on, and then she's back, legs spread wide over him, cunt tight around his cock.

Bill stops her before they've gone very far. "Court, I'm hurting you."

She smiles tightly. "Someone has to."

It takes a moment for him to realize what she means, that no one's ever done this, that she's made it all the way through college without ever doing this. "Court, no. You should do this with someone-"

Courtney slides down him a little more. "I want it to be you. You and Christine."

"He was my first too," Christine says.

"Please, Bill."

He's never been able to resist Courtney saying "please," but he goes slow, making sure he's not hurting her too much. Sometime after he's all the way in her, trying not to just come right now, she starts moving with him, her voice soft in his ear urging him on.

Bill tips her back, down onto the bed so he can get better leverage. Christine comes with them, her hands roaming over both of their bodies. Every time Bill looks down, he sees his wife's hand at the join of his body with his sister's.

Bill holds on until just after they get Courtney off, and then he can't anymore, thrusts maybe a little too hard as he comes. He kisses Courtney, fierce and thorough, before he pulls away, pulls out of her, and turns to Christine.

"Anything you want."

Christine kisses him for a long, soft moment, then pushes his head down her body. "You know what I want."

Christine tastes familiar under his tongue. He knows how to lick, where to press, what makes her finally grip his hair and hold him in place while she comes around his face in her cunt.

He wipes his face with the back of his hand and thinks, without knowing he was going to, that Courtney must taste different.


End file.
